the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Hexbalde
Hexblades are born with a foul curse of darkness upon their immortal souls. This could be due to a number of reasons, due to a curse from a dark god, a curse from another Hexblade, or any other dealings with fell shadows and tragedy. A Hexblade powers can be considered both a curse and a gift, and in spite of their wishes, their unnatural presence affects everyone around them. Some use their abilities to combat their inner darkness, while others indulge themselves in the depraved sources of their power. No matter what their intent, Hexblades are compentent front liners with a plethora of abilities that assist them in melee combat, as well as giving them some ranged and spell-like abilities, and other similar boons. Role A Hexblade acts as an aggressive support character in combat, plunging into the midst of the enemy so that he might better affect them with his draining auras and lash out with cursed strikes and dire proclamations. Hexblades also serve to soak up damage that might otherwise be dealt to more vulnerable party members, relying on their good saving throws and supernatural protections to shrug off effects that would devastate other martial characters and making use of attacks of opportunity to engage enemies that attempt to rush past them to engage softer targets such as rogues and spellcasters. Adventures Hexblades adventure for a good many reasons, but the majourity of Hexblades leave via angry mob, and go forth to find their purpose in the world. Whether that be discovering the source of their curse, or embracing it entirely. Abilities Strength is important, due to the Hexblade's role in melee combat. Constitution, as always, grants staying power. All of the Hexblade's spell-like abilities are Intelligence or Charisma-based(Chosen at first level). Races Any race can be cursed with the powers of Darkness, although races that are more prone to consorting with evil tend to produce the most Hexblades, i.e. Humans, Half-Orcs, etc. Alignment Hexblades can be of any evil alignment. Background Hexblades are typically born, rather than made. Early in childhood, a potential Hexblade displays an unconscious power to twist the laws of probability around them, manifesting in unexplained accidents and happenstances that reliably target those who anger or frighten the Hexblade-to-be. These powers blossom into their full potential during puberty, at which point the budding Hexblade must put a leash on them or risk them running out of her control, potentially turning her into a Calamity Vortex (see the Calamity Vortex template, below). From there, these Hexblades advance through experimentation, discipline, and martial dedication. These Hexblades tend to use their powers carefully, always mindful of the consequences of a lost curse or a misplaced aura. Other Hexblades are taught, either by an extremely learned spellcaster or by a more experienced Hexblade. Strangely in contrast with the forced self-discipline of naturally-born Hexblades, these training regimens involve forcing the potential Hexblade to suffer under hostile magics (cast at her without warning and at random intervals), survive ambushes, engage in harsh intellectual and philosophical tests in the midst of battle and other seemingly pointless exercises, all designed to hone her body and mind, allowing her to reach into the part of her mind that lets her send forth curses. This harsh, spontaneous regimen tends to create Hexblades who use their powers recklessly, hoping to end any engagement as swiftly as possible and reclaim their curses from the corpses of their enemies. Regardless, most Hexblades, for one reason or another, develop a fondness for tattoos. For self-taught Hexblades, the markings either serve to help them focus, or else act as a sort of reinforcement of their reputation – a skin-borne resume, as it were. For trained Hexblades, tattoos are often used to mark milestones of their advancement, and thus the student acquires the habit of marking significant occurrences, whether they are success or failure, with a permanent reminder of the event. Particularly common is the teardrop tattoo of the Whispering Guild (see Organizations, below), which marks all of the Guild’s graduates. Organization As a profession, Hexblades do not have any special pull towards or away from organization; depending on alignment or personal preference, a Hexblade may join an adventuring party, a military force, a mercenary company, a temple, or any other organization that strikes their fancy. Clever or unscrupulous Hexblades tend to advance quickly at the expense of their superiors, either through “proving” the incompetence of the one who stands in the way of their advancement, or surreptitious murder. One organization made up entirely of Hexblades is the so-called Whispering Guild. Founded as an elite mercenary unit, the Whispering Guild derives its name from its member’s practice of maintaining absolute silence while fulfilling a contractual obligation. Guild dues are four hundred gold pieces (or an equivalent value in gems or other treasure) per year, and members gain access to their way houses (both open and covert), guaranteed work in the form of mercenary contracts, guard duties, assassination, protection, et cetera, a network of information brokers and reduced prices when purchasing magical or enhanced equipment from the Guild’s armory. Graduates from the Whispering Guild’s rather harsh training regimen are marked with a blue tear drop beneath their left eye; those who choose to remain with the Guild for further employment are marked with another tear drop, this one below their right eye, after a year and a day of satisfactory service, marking their graduation to Journeyman status. Each rank in the Whispering Guild comes with increased resources, responsibilities, and privileges, as well as another tattoo indicative of the Guildsman’s new rank. Regardless of their personal allegiances, two Hexblades who recognize each other on the battlefield tend to ignore each other if at all possible. Far from a matter of honor or brotherhood, this practice stems out of the recognition that a Hexblade is more than likely to shrug off the powers of a sister Hexblade than nearly anyone else, and thus that fighting her is a waste of time, resources, and energy which would be better expended hindering or eliminating another opponent. Left with no other choices, Hexblades forced to confront each other tend to conserve their powers and fight a duel of martial prowess. Religion Hexblades tend to be very impious individuals, seeing not a hint of the gods' love towards them, due to the fact that their mere existence is an anathema to everyone near them, including friends and loved ones. Many Hexblades see themselves as their own masters, and find no need to prostrate themselves before gods who allowed them to be born the way they are. If Hexblades decide to take a religion, however, they are extremely devout, and only follow deities whose alignment and ideals perfectly match their own. Other Classes The Hexblade's place is in the front lines, they can wear full suits of armour, and are proficient with a plethora of weapons that burrow into flesh and crush bone. Their special abilities only further augment their place in the front lines, with various cone and blast attacks. At lower levels their cursed aura is weak, but it becomes more prominent as they rise in power. This is as advantageous as it is wretched. Starting Gold As Fighter. Starting Age As Fighter. Hit Die d10 Class Skills (2+Int modifier per level): Bluff(Cha), Craft(Int), Diplomacy(Cha), Intimidate(Cha), Knowledge(Arcana)(Int), Profession(Wis), Ride(Dex), Spellcraft(Int) Weapon and Armor Proficiencies All Simple and Martial weapons, Light and Medium Armor, and Shields (except tower shields). Because the somatic components for a Hexblades Curse are relatively simple, a Hexblade can use light armor and light shields without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Class Features *Hexblades Curse(Sp):As a swift action, a Hexblade can unleash a curse upon a foe. The target must be visible to the Hexblade and within 60 feet. For a number of rounds equal to the Hexblade's Charisma modifier plus one-half his level (minimum 1), the target takes a -2 penalty all dice rolls he makes, and all non-opposed dice rolls (such as attacks and saving throws) made against him gain a +2 bonus. A successful Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 Hexblade's class level + Hexblade's Cha modifier) negates the effect. A Hexblade's curse is never beneficial. If a situation ever arises where it would-- for example, if the victim is subsequently mind-controlled and forced to attack his allies, or if a healing spell is cast on him-- the penalty from the curse does not apply in that instance. A Hexblades Curse is the equivalent of a spell whose level is equal to one-half the hexblade's class level (round down), with a minimum spell level of 1st and a maximum spell level of 9th when a hexblade reaches 18th level or higher. After using his curse, a Hexblade must wait 1d4+1 rounds before using it again. Any effect that removes or dispels a curse eliminates the effect of a Hexblade's curse. At 10th level, this recharge time improves to d4 rounds, and at 20th level, to d4-1 rounds. A Hexblades Curse is subject to spell resistance, although the Spell Penetration feat and other effects that improve caster level checks to overcome spell resistance also apply to a hexblades curse. Metamagic feats cannot improve a hexblades curse, though the feat Ability Focus (hexblades curse) increases the DC for all saving throws associated with a hexblades curse. A creature can only be affected by a single Curse at a time. If a creature is under the effect of a Hexblades Curse and they are targeted by the same or another Hexblades Curse, the second Curse automatically fails, causing no effect. *Armored Mage(ex):The somatic components for the Hexblades curse are simple enough that a Hexblade can use light armor and light shields without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. This ability only applies to the Hexblades Curse, not other spells or spell like abilities a Hexblade may learn through another class. At 4th level this ability extends to medium armor. At 6th level a Hexblade may use a heavy shield while ignoring the arcane spell failure chance. *Arcane Resistance(Su): As Hexblade. *Mettle(ex): As Hexblade. *Spells: A Hexblade can cast a small number of arcane spells, which are drawn from the Hexblade spell list. He knows all spells on his list, and can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, just as a warmage can. A Hexblade's caster level is equal to his Hexblade level. To learn or cast a spell, a Hexblade must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level (Cha 11 for 1st-level spells, Cha 12 for 2nd-level spells, and so forth). The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Hexblade’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Hexblade’s Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a Hexblade can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Charisma score. *Cloak of Misfortune(Su): Beginning at 2nd level, a Hexblade gains a luck bonus to armor class and saving throws equal to his Hexblade level or Charisma modifier, whichever is lower. *Curse Effect(Su):At second level a Hexblade learns his first Curse Effect. A Hexblade may alter his Curse with a Curse Effect that he knows. The chosen effect modifies or replaces the standard effect of the curse. A Hexblade may apply only one Curse Effect to a Curse at a time. At 5th, 10th, 12th, 15th, and 20th level a Hexblade may select a Curse Effect for which he meets the minimum level prerequisite. Hexblade Curse Effects Minimum Level Curse Effect Benefit 2nd Cripple Curse applies a -2 penalty to a single ability score. Penalty increases with Greater and Dire curse (-4 & -6). 2nd Inhibit Each turn the target has a 50% chance to act normally; otherwise it takes no actions. 2nd Silent Creature is affected as if by Silence spell, affecting only the target. 5th Slow Creature is affected as if by Slow spell. 5th Split Curse affects two targets which must be within 30ft of each other. 10th Extend Duration of the Curse is doubled. 10th Sleep Creature is affected as if by Sleep spell for 1 round. Creatures that make their saving throw are instead exhausted for 1 round. Any creature whose Hit Dice exceeds your Hexblade level is unaffected by this curse effect. 10th Burst Curse affects all enemies within a 20ft radius emanation, centered on you. 15th Paralyzing Curse Paralyzes target for 1 round. 15th Fear Creature is affected as if by Fear spell. Creatures that make their saving throw are instead shaken for 1 round. 15th Chain Curse affects up to the Hexblades Charisma modifier in targets. Each secondary target must be within 30ft of the primary target and no target may affected more than once. *Forced Omens(ex): At 3rd level Hexblades gain the ability to use Prestidigation as a Spell Like Ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + their Charisma modifier. The Hexblades Armored Mage ability applies to Forced Omens. *Spellcasting: Starting at 4th level, a Hexblade may cast a small number of arcane spells per day (same amount and progression rate than a Paladin). A Hexblade draws her spells from the Hexblade spell list, which includes all spells marked as Hexblade spells, as well as all level 1-4 spells from the Wizard spell list from the schools of Enchantment, Necromancy and Transmutation. A Hexblade must prepare her spells the way a Wizard does, and must records her spells known in a grimoire. She receives a grimoire with 3 1st-level spells of her choice upon reaching 4th level, and may expand her grimoire the way a Wizard would. A Hexblade receives bonus spells per day based on her Charisma score. The saving throw against a Hexblade's spell is 10 + the spell's level + the Hexblade's Charisma modifier. Through levels 1-3, a Hexblade has no caster level. Starting at level 4, her caster level is equal to her Hexblade's class level minus 3. *Bonus Feat: At 5th, 8th, 11th, 14th, 17th and 20th level, a Hexblade receives a bonus feat from the following list: Arcane Defense, Arcane Strike (CWar), Arcane Toughness (PHB 2), Battle Caster, Bonded Familiar (PHB 2), Combat Familiar (PHB 2), Dampen Spell (PHB 2), Combat Casting, Greater Spell Focus (Enchantment, Necromancy, or Transmutation only), Greater Spell Penetration, Mobile Spellcasting, Lurking Familiar (PHB 2), Spell Focus (Enchantment, Necromancy, or Transmutation only), Spell Penetration, or a Fighter bonus feat. She must still meet the prerequisites for the feat. *Luckseeker Blade (Su): Beginning at 6th level, when making melee or ranged attacks against targets currently affected by his curse, a Hexblade deals bonus damage equal to his Hexblade level. At 8th level the Forced Omens ability instead reproduces a Silent Prestidigitation effect. At 11th level the Forced Omens ability duplicates a Stilled, Silent Prestidigation effect. At 16th level a Hexblade may use his Forced Omens ability at will. *Greater Curse(Sp): The penalty imposed by a Curse or Curse Effect increases to -4 and the Hexblades Curse last's 4 rounds. *Aura of Unluck(Su): As Hexblade. *Improved Mettle(ex): If subjected to an effect that allows a Fortitude or Will save for a partial or half effect, a Hexblade takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with Mettle). *Dire Curse(Sp): The penalty imposed by a Curse or Curse Effect increases to -6 and the Hexblades Curses lasts 6 rounds. *Greater Aura of Unluck(Su): The miss chance granted by the Aura of Unluck increases to 50%. Stolen Luck (Su): Beginning at 9th level, a Hexblade gains a +1 luck bonus to all attack rolls, skill checks and ability checks for every target currently under the effect of his curse. Layered Curses (Su): Beginning at 10th level, the penalty from a Hexblade's curse stacks with itself, allowing a Hexblade to curse a single foe multiple times. Aura of Unluck (Su): Beginning at 11th level, a Hexblade may, as a swift action, expend his curse to surround himself with an aura of bad luck. All attacks made against him have a miss chance equal to his Charisma modifier times 5, to a maximum of 50%. This effect lasts for one round per Hexblade level. Alter Fortune (Sp): Beginning at 13th level, a Hexblade may use the spell alter fortune (PHBII) as a spell-like ability, useable a number of times per day equal to one-half his Charisma modifier. He may attempt to use it more often; however, doing so requires him to pay the experience point cost. Dire Hexblade's Curse (Su): At 14th level, the penalty from a Hexblade's curse improves to -6 to dice rolls the target makes and +6 to dice rolls made against the target. Instant Spite (Su): Beginning at 15th level, a Hexblade may place his curse as an immediate action. Mass Curse (Su): Beginning at 17th level, as a standard action, a Hexblade may curse all foes within 60 feet. Doing so expends one use of his curse, as normal, and adds two rounds to the countdown before he can use it again. Final Curse (Su): Starting at 18th level, a Hexblade may, as an immediate action, dismiss his curse. The formerly cursed creature must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 Hexblade level + Charisma modifier) or take a penalty on the next attack roll, skill check, ability check, or saving throw he makes equal to the Hexblade's level. However, after using this ability, the foe cannot be affected by another curse or aura of unluck from the same Hexblade for 24 hours. Cloak of Calamity (Su): Beginning at 19th level, any attack which misses due to Aura of Unluck rebounds on the attacker. They are the new target of the attack, using the original attack roll. Dark Fate (Su): Starting at 20th level, whenever an enemy affected by a Hexblade’s curse makes an attack roll, skill check, ability check, saving throw, or rolling damage, he must roll twice and take the lower result. When he is attacked, the attacker rolls twice and takes the higher result.   Curse of Sloth Curse Prerequisite: Greater Hexblade's Curse Benefit: Instead of a normal curse, you may place a curse of sloth on your target. Each round, the victim of a curse of sloth has a 50% chance to act normally; otherwise, it takes no action. A curse of sloth otherwise functions as a normal Hexblade curse. Heighten CurseCurse Prerequisite: Hexblade Curse Benefit: As a standard action, you can increase the save DC of your curse by up to one-fourth your Hexblade level. For each point by which you increase the save DC, you must wait one additional round before you can use your curse again. Lingering Curse Curse Prerequisite: Greater Hexblade's Curse Benefit: A number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier, you may expend your curse as a standard action to place a Lingering Curse on your target. A lingering curse has only half the effect of your normal curse, but has a permanent duration-- it cannot be dispelled, and it can only be removed with a break enchantment, limited wish, miracle, remove curse, or wish spell. Targets get a will save (DC 10 + 1/2 Hexblade's class level + Hexblade's Cha modifier) to negate the curse. Martial Curse Curse Prerequisite: Hexblade Curse Benefit: You may attempt to curse a target as a free action after striking them with a ranged or melee attack. If you do, the save DC is equal to to 10+1/2 Hexblade level + Strength modifier (for a melee attack) or 10+1/2 Hexblade level + Dexterity modifier (for a ranged attack). Afterwards, you must wait one additional round before you can use your curse again. Mystic Curse Curse Prerequisite: Hexblade Curse Benefit: The target of your curse also takes a -2 penalty to caster level. Special: When you gain the Greater Curse ability, the caster level penalty improves to -4. The penalties further improved to -6 when you gain the Dire Curse ability. Physical Curse Curse Prerequisite: Hexblade Curse Benefit: You may choose to force targets of your Hexblade curse make a Fortitude save instead of a Will save. If you do so, you must wait one additional round before using your curse again. Alternate Hexblade's Curse Hex (su): Once per round, as a move action, a hexblade can unleash a hex upon her foes. The target must be within 30 ft. of to be affected by the hex and is entitled to a Will save (DC 10 + ½ effective character level + Cha modifier) to negate the effect. When the hexblade first gains this ability, she must choose what hex she wants from the list of available hexes. Some hexes have minimum level requirements and all have various effects. When she activates this ability, she must choose one of her known hexes to afflict the target with. If a target makes his saving throw, he is immune to that hex for 24 hours, though he may still be affected by other hexes the hexblade knows. Any effect that removes curses or dispels magic works on Hexes as normal. Treat the Hexblade's class level as the caster level for opposed dispel checks. In addition, a hexblade may lift her own hex from any creature as a non-action. She may also choose to lift one hex, but leave others in place, in the event of a creature that is suffering from more than one hex. Hexes are not subject to spell failure from wearing armor. The gestures are simple enough that armor does not interfere with a hexblade’s ability to place a hex on her target. The hexblade gains 2 hexes at level 1, and gains one additional hex at level 4, 7, 10, 13, 16 and 19. Each hex has a minimum level associated with it. A character must have the given number of levels of hexblade in order to take that hex. She may choose from the following list of hexes: Minimum Level 1 Hexes: Hexblade's Curse: You curse a creature to failure. The target of this hex takes a -2 penalty on attack rolls, saves, ability checks, skill checks and damage rolls for 1 hour/hexblade level. The effects of this curse do not stack. Curse of Weakness: The target's strength score counts as 10 for the purpose of calculating carrying capacity and encumbrance. If the target’s strength score is 10 or lower, treat his strength as 3 for purposes of calculating carrying capacity and encumbrance. This hex lasts 1 hour per hexblade level. Truth: The target cannot tell a lie. He may choose to avoid saying the truth, but if he speaks it will be a truthful statement. This hex lasts 1 hour per class level. Minimum Level 4 Hexes: Curse of Ineptitude: The target takes a -8 penalty to all checks made using a single skill, which you choose when you activate this hex, for 1 hour per hexblade level. Pins and Needles: One of the target's limbs becomes numb and ceases to function. The limb is chosen randomly. If an arm is chosen, any items held by that hand are dropped. If a leg is chosen, the target's land speed is halved (round down). This lasts for 1 hour. Curse of Nonproficiency: You choose one, the target loses either all weapon proficiencies, or all armor proficiencies. The target suffers all appropriate penalties and may lose the ability to use any feats that require proficiency to function (such as Weapon Focus). This hex lases for 1 hour per class level. Social Gracelessness: The target takes a -6 penalty on Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Intimidate and Sense Motive, on Charisma checks to influence someone, and on Disguise checks when attempting to act as someone else. This hex lasts for 1 day per class level. Minimum Level 7 Hexes: Improved Hexblade's Curse: You curse a creature to ineptitude. The target of this hex takes a -4 penalty on attack rolls, saves, ability checks, skill checks and damage rolls for 1 hour/hexblade level. A Cursed Gift for You: The target of this hex must carry an object designated by you or suffer a -5 penalty on all saves. The item can be vague (such as "a bucket") or very specific (such as "this sack of rocks"), but it cannot be something dangerous or deadly to the target. You must give the object to the target when you activate this hex. This hex lasts for 1 hour per class level. Curse of Fatigue: The target immediately becomes fatigued. The target now requires 12 hours of sleep or is fatigued for the remainder of the day. This hex lasts 1 day per class level. Sactity of Life: The target fears killing and must attempt to deal non-lethal damage whenever possible. Against any fallen foes that have not yet perished, he will attempt to stabilize them with a heal check. This hex lasts for 1 hour per class level. Aura of Unluck: Victims of this hex have trouble hitting their foes. All attacks made by the affected creature suffer a 20% miss chance for 1 hour per hexblade level. Minimum Level 10 Hexes: Cursed Armaments: The target's armor, shield or one weapon being wielded becomes cursed. Any enhancement bonus the item has is reversed. For example, a Spear +3 becomes a Spear -3. This hex lasts for 1 round per hexblade level. Weaken Natural Toughness: Choose either damage reduction, spell resistance, or one type of elemental resistance. If the target has the chosen item, it is reduced by 1 per hexblade level (minimum 0). The duration of this hex is 1 hour per hexblade level. Shakes: The target has uncontrollable shakes, and suffers a -4 penalty to all ranged attack rolls and a 20% spell failure chance for spells with somatic components. This hex lasts 1 hour per class level. Curse of Despair: Your hex is potent, but very specific. Your hex mimics the warlock invocation curse of despair and has a duration of 1 hour. Persistent Hex: Your hexes resists almost every attempt to dispel them. A successful dispel attempt merely grants the victim a second saving throw. If this save fails, the hex still afflicts the target. Minimum Level 13 Hexes: Curse of Anti-Healing: The target loses the ability to gain any hit points from magical healing. This hex lasts for 1 hour per hexblade level. Shortsighted: The target cannot see anything beyond 20 ft., even when using abilities that specify a longer range (such as detect magic or darkvision). This hex lasts 1 hour per class level. Elemental Weakness: The target becomes more susceptible to one energy type chosen by you (fire, acid, electricity, cold, or sonic) and takes an additional 50% damage from that energy type. This hex lasts 1 hour per class level. Skill-less: The target is unable to use three skills of your choosing. This hex lasts 1 hour per class level. Minimum Level 16 Hexes: Greater Hexblade's Curse: You curse a creature to catastrophe. The target of this hex takes a -6 penalty on attack rolls, saves, ability checks, skill checks and damage rolls for 1 hour/hexblade level. Curse of Loss: The target loses access to a class ability, such as spellcasting, sneak attack, or rage. If the class ability is a prerequisite for any feats or other class abilities, he loses access to those as well. This hex lasts for 1 round per class level. Changing Physiology: One of the target's racial abilities (such as a dragon's breath weapon or a troll's regeneration) is lost. This hex lasts for 1 round per class level. No Rest for the Wicked: The target can no longer sleep soundly. He wakes fatigued each morning and cannot perform tasks that require him to be well rested, such as preparing spells. This hex lasts 1 day per class level. Minimum Level 19 Hexes: Reciprocal Curse: The target takes damage equal to the damage he deals to others with weapons. This hex lasts for 1 hour per class level. Murphy's Law: Any critical threats made against the target are automatically confirmed criticals. This hex lasts 1 round per class level. Word of Changing: Your curse transforms targets into inoffensive animals. Your hex mimics the warlock invocation word of changing and has a duration of 1 hour per hexblade level. Swift Hex: At 9th level, a hexblade has learned to place her hexes on targets as a swift action. She may place a hex as a swift action a number of times each day equal to her Charisma modifier. Immediate Hex: At 15th level, a hexblade can place one of her hexes on a target as an immediate action. She may do this a number of times each day equal to her Charisma modifier. Category:Base classes